Don't You: A Crisspez Story
by Blainderson
Summary: Darren's working at his best friend's parent's restaurant where he meets the girl of his dreams. Could she be the one to show him where he really belongs, or will he end up heart broken? Is Lauren Lopez really Darren Criss' muse? I'm sorry I'm horrible at summaries. But Crisspez is life. Rated M for later chapters.


**Okay, so I've realized I'm really bad at updating and finishing stories. And I apologize. But for this one in particular I am going to try and start and finish in this month. I'm off from school with nothing to do so I'm going to try and bang out an entire fanfiction. Crisspez is my OTP, therefore I'm going to be really into this one. This takes place in an alternate reality where Lauren and Darren didn't meet in college, there was no Starkid, and Darren is struggling with finding where he fits in now that he's college graduate. I hope you enjoy! Here's my first installment of "Don't You: A Crisspez Story." **

**Chapter 1: **

Darren was oblivious. He always was. He was educated, articulate but at the same time there wasn't an ounce of common sense in the boy. He was also a daydreamer, something his boss didn't appreciate very much. He was a good kid; he just needed to get in check with reality.

"Darren!" a voice called from one side of the now very crowded restaurant. Darren ignored it, well in reality he couldn't hear his boss yelling since he had his headphones in as he was waiting for his order to be filled. "Darren!" his boss called again as he pulled the white wires from the boy's ears. Darren's eyes flew wide open when he realized he was caught.

"This is the seventh time this week. What did I tell you about slacking off?"

"I'm so sorry sir. I was just waiting for my order to finish, and I just downloaded this stellar tune onto my iPod and I figured that I could distract myself if—"

Darren was cut off before he could even finish his sentence. "Distract. Exactly your problem. If I catch you goofing off one more time, I'm going to have to let you go."

"But Mr. Richter I—"

"Darren, I understand you're one of Joey's best friends, and I love you like my own, but I'm running a business. And I can't treat you, or Joey, or Dylan any differently than I teach my other staff. Understood?" Mr. Richter said as he handed Darren his tray. "Your order is ready."

"Yes sir." Darren replied. He took the two dishes and placed them on his tray as he walked out of the kitchen and into the busy dinning room. He hated watering, but this was the only way he could pay rent. He placed the plates in front of the guests and smiled his best smile. "Is there anything else I can get you?" he asked, feeling as if his question was scripted. The couple shook their head and Darren left with a fake smile on his face.

Dylan walked past him with his tray under his arm. "Busted again?" he asked obviously aware of what Darren had been up to in the kitchen.

"You know you could warn me next time." Darren whispered as they made it back into the kitchen.

"This is true. But as an apology, I'm giving you table 7."

"And why would I want yet another table Dylan? Haven't you realized I can't take care of my own tables? How am I going to take care of another? Sometimes I think all that all that hair gel you use seeps through to your brain." Darren placed the next order on his tray as Dylan did the same.

"You know that new girl that Joey's seeing? Jaime something." Dylan asked.

"Yeah? What about her? This has literally nothing to do with the fact that you're handing off your work onto the one person who can't handle it."

"Just hear me out D. She's here. With a friend. And she's hot."

"Hot friend?" Darren was suddenly intrigued.

"Very hot. Petite, brunette, crazy awesome smile. I mean if you don't want the table, I'll sure as hell take it. But I figured you know since you were feeling down I thought I'd be a good friend and—"

Darren didn't even let his friend finish his sentence. "I'll take it!"

XXX

Darren rushed to the bathroom after setting the food down at one of his tables. She was a million times hotter than Dylan described. Darren couldn't find another word except "perfect" to describe her. He looked at himself in the mirror and tried to fix his messy appearance. His curls were getting unruly, and a few hung down over his hazel eyes. He heard a knock on the door and quickly rushed out before anyone could notice he was gone. He gained his composure and walked up to table seven.

He smiled as brightly as he could as he took out his pad. "Hey ladies, my name is Darren and I'll be taking care of you this evening. Can I start you guys off with anything to drink?"

Jaime, Joey's new flame responded first. "Can I get a glass of Pinot Grigio please?" Darren nodded and looked over to the smaller brunette.

She smiled. "I'll just have a coke please." She released a small laugh. "Designated driver."

Darren smiled at her. She was absolutely stunning. "Coke it is. I'll be right back to take your order."

XXX

As Darren the waiter walked away Lauren began to turn bright red. "Did you see how cute he was!?" she gushed to her best friend Jaime.

"He was totally into you Lauren. You should flirt with him. He's totally your type."

"What about Walker? I can't just kick him to the curb. We've been dating for like three years now."

"College is over Lauren. You have to test the waters. And I would advise you test whatever waters that boy is swimming in."

Lauren tilted her head as she admired the boy walking towards her. There was something about this curly haired boy name Darren that she needed to know.

XXX

Darren came back with the drinks and set them down on the table, looking over at Lauren to give her a shy smile. "Are you ladies ready to order?"

They both nodded and Darren turned to Jaime. "What can I get you?"

"I'll have the penne a la vodka." She closed her menu and handed it to Darren. "Lauren?" she smirked, hoping her friend would make a move.

_Lauren. _Darren thought. _Her name is Lauren. _Darren turned to Lauren as a sly smirk crept over her angelic, flawless face. "And what can I get you miss?" Darren asked.

It took all of the courage Lauren could muster to answer, but she knew she had to, and she answered with the smoothest comment she could come up with.

"Your phone number."

**AHHHHHH I hope you like it so far. It's a little rough, but I'm hoping it all works out. Please review! I love reviews! Haha thanks! 3 Until next time. **


End file.
